I didn't know
by mariewhinnett
Summary: Quinn steps into a coffee shop and her life changes forever. Quinneth one shot.


Beth Puckerman sidled up to her daddy.

'Daddy, why do I have yellow hair? You and Mama both have brown hair and so does Danny,'

Rachel gave Noah a sideways glance and continued feeding her year old baby, Danny.

Noah and Rachel married while Rachel was still in NYADA. Noah had studied Business in NYU, and was a business man, but that was just a backup plan because he wanted his record deal.

Rachel hadn't starred in Broadway yet, but had landed side roles on Chicago and Rent. She was living her dream, and was more than happy.

Beth was five, going to be six in four months, and she had just asked her first question related to Quinn, who was a hotshot lawyer and hadn't talked to any of her high school friends since graduation.

Puck sighed. How the hell could he tell a five year old her mom wasn't really her mom?

Rachel walked forwards, took Beth's hand and sat her on the sofa.

'Bethie, we need to have a little talk.'

Beth cocked her blonde head to one side and nodded.

Rachel started.

'Daddy had you when he was sixteen with a girl called Quinn Fabray. She is your birth mother. Now, Daddy and Quinn were just sixteen. So they couldn't look after you. So they gave you to my birth mother, Shelby Corcoran, a very nice lady. She passed away when you were two and your Daddy and I were still in High School. So Grandpa LeRoy looked after you for a long time. Then we went to college, in New York, and you started school, and Grandpa Hiram came over to help us out until we were fully settled here and then I had Danny,'

Beth crawled on to Rachel's lap and snuggled into her. Rachel put her arms around her, and Noah saw tears fill her brown eyes. Noah knew Rachel had been scared she would lose Beth when she had to tell her.

'Daddy, can I see a picture of Quinn?'

Noah smiled and took a photo out of the back of his pocket. It was from when Beth was born and Quinn was lying in the hospital bed, looking at Beth with a smile on her face. Beth surveyed the photo, and turned to Noah.

'Daddy, would you mind if I kept it?'

'Of course not, princess. Now go ask Mama to get you ready because Auntie Tana and Auntie B and taking you to the fair and a cafe afterwards.'

Beth squealed and grabbed Rachel, running upstairs.

Quinn plastered on her fake smile.

'Of course Mrs. Evington, I'll see you around, yes do come to me if you have any troubles, yes. Okay, bye!'

She strolled out of the door and wrapped her smart black jacket around her petite body and shivered as the wind blew. She hardly ever came to New York- it brought back bad memories.

Suddenly it started pouring down with rain, and Quinn ducked into the nearest café.

'Ma'am would you like anything?' the nearest waiter asked her.

'Yeah. I'll have a coffee.'

'That all, Miss?'

'And a slice of vanilla cheesecake,' said Quinn absently.

'Madam, may I recommend our chocolate truffle cake?'

'Yeah, whatever. I'll have that too.'

Quinn spotted three girls laughing, one about four of five, with Quinn's shade of honey blonde hair, one with olive skin and raven hair who looked Latina, and another blonde, but with much paler hair. Both the blonde and the Latina looked in their early twenties.

'Auntie B! Mommy will be cross if I have three cakes,' said a voice with a familiar nasal quality.

'Nobody has to know, Baby Blonde,' said the Latina

'Yeah, Bethie, it's not like we'd tell Rachel,'

Bethie? Beth? Quinn looked at the trio in horror as she saw their resemblances to her high school friends, Santana and Brittany. And they had mentioned Rachel.

Damn, Quinn Fabray was in trouble. Suddenly her daughter turned around and locked eyes with her.

She gasped. Santana and Brittany looked to see what was going on and saw Quinn.

Santana stormed over.

'What the hell are you doing, Fabray?'

'I didn't know you were here! I swear Tana!' Quinn started babbling and Santana held up a hand.

'Don't Tana me! That Baby Blonde over there today asked her Mommy RACHEL and Daddy Puck why the hell she had 'yellow' hair when they were both brunette. And Puckerman, idiot that he is, gave her the full story and a photo of you, Q!'

Quinn smirked.

But Quinn's eyes were fixed on her daughter as she wandered across to her.

Beth stood sheepishly in front of her birth mother.

'Hello ma'am. I'm Elizabeth Lucy Puckerman, and I think you may be my other mom, Quinn Fabray.'

'Oh Beth, I know who you are, baby.' Quinn was fighting back tears as she stared at Beth.

Beth grinned and tugged on Quinn's hand.

'Yeah Q. Come sit with us.'

Brittany appeared and smiled at Quinn. Santana crossed her arms and glared at the blonde lawyer.

'Fine. For B and Baby Blondie. But afterwards you and I are having a long chat, Lucy.'

Quinn flinched at the use of her birth name and allowed her daughter to pull her and her cake to their table.

Beth drummed on the table.

'What can I call you?' she asked Quinn.

'Let's start with Quinn,' replied the blonde.

Santana muttered something about starting with Lucy Caboosey.

Brittany hit her on the arm.

'Tana, that's not nice. Quinnie is our friend, remember.'

Beth giggled.

'They're always like that. Daddy said Auntie San is his -,'

Santana put her hand over Beth's mouth.

'What happened to Shelby?' asked Quinn.

'She had a car crash.' replied Santana shortly.

Quinn hadn't even known. She would have tried to get custody of Beth.

'Happened in Senior Year when you and Judy moved to LA.' said Brittany

Quinn's face froze over at the mention of Judy.

Judy had decided LA was too much for her, so she loaded Quinn's bank account with a few million dollars, left her an apartment and a car and a note saying if she needed money to call her. Then she went running back to the Fabray mansion in Lima.

Brittany's phone started ringing. Beth looked up guiltily at the phone, her mouth covered in Quinn's chocolate cake and smears of cheesecake. She stuffed the rest in her mouth, chomped it down and Santana helped her wipe her face with the napkin.

Then they both made Brittany put the phone on speaker, and Quinn heard Rachel's voice.

'Beth didn't have too much sugar, did she B?'

'No, Rachie, just some vegetable pie.'

'Vegetable pie? Give the phone to Beth, please.'

'Yeah, mommy?'

That broke Quinn's heart all over again. Mommy. Her child was calling Rachel Berry mommy. She was Quinn Fabray's kid. Hell, she should be calling her Manhands or RuPaul. Quinn tuned out as Beth yelled into the phone. Suddenly she passed the phone to Quinn.

'Hello? Rachel?' she said

'Yes Quinn. I would like to have a little discussion with you about my daughter.'

Rachel's tone was clipped and icy, and she seemed to emphasize the 'my'.

Quinn was about to say thanks, but Rachel hung up.

Rachel paced around, with Danny on her hip.

'Chill, Rach. It's just Quinn.'

'I think, Noah, you seem to be forgetting that the last thing she said to me was,

'I hope I never see you again, Treasure Trail.'

Rachel smoothed down her long chestnut hair and straightened her dress as the doorbell rang. She thrust Danny at Noah and opened the door as Beth jumped into her arms.

'Mama! I found Quinn! Look Mommy!'

Beth pointed at Quinn who smiled sheepishly at Rachel. Santana gripped Quinn's arm forcefully and escorted her to the lounge where Noah played with Danny.

He shot her a disinterested look and continued to coo at his son.

Rachel ushered Quinn into a side room.

'Look, I don't know what you want, turning up after six years. But you can be in Beth's life. But I am her mother, first and foremost, and you cannot take that.'

Quinn bristled angrily.

'Listen hard, Rachel. I was enjoying my lunch in a café when your daughter spotted me. Santana forcefully dragged me here. I didn't say anything. But if you're going to treat me like this I might as well go.'

Quinn pushed past Rachel and walked out of the side room.

She was about to turn the handle of the living room door when she felt a tiny hand on her bare leg.

'Please don't go, Quinn.'

Quinn just slumped on the floor and burst into tears.

Brittany came in and embraced her.

'Why are you crying, Quinn?'

'Because I didn't know Shelby passed away because my stupid mom dragged me to LA and abandoned me there. I may be rich but I missed out on the most beautiful thing that ever existed all because I didn't know. Why didn't they contact me? I deserved to know, not Rachel Berry!'

Quinn broke down again and Noah said,

'Too fast, Rach.'

Quinn stopped crying and wiped away her tears.

'Rachel, Noah, please may we discuss how I can be involved in Beth's life?'

Noah smiled and hugged her.

'That's the Quinn Fabray I know,' he said warmly.

Beth jumped on her daddy's lap and put Danny in Quinn's lap.

'This is my little brother, Danny,' she said shyly.

Danny started wailing and Quinn laughed.

'I can see you have lungs like your mommy, little man,' she said, tickling the squealing infant.

Rachel grinned and sat down next to Beth and Noah.

'Beth how would you like to be in Quinn's life?' she asked the blonde girl.

'I wanna go to her house on the holidays, mommy,'

'You want to come to LA?'

'Sure, Quinn. And you can come here for Christmas.'

Rachel lifted Beth onto her lap.

'You need to make sure you want to make sure you want to go to Quinn's for half the summer, Beth.'

Beth nodded.

20 years later

Beth hugged Quinn.

She wore a white lacy dress with Judy's wedding veil. She had Quinn's favourite tiara perched on her head, and her a few strands of her blonde hair were in her face. Quinn brushed them out with tears in her eyes.

'I'm so happy it rained that day, Beth. I'm so happy I stepped into that café. I'm so happy I sent Mrs. Evington a box of chocolates.'

Beth laughed and her hazel eyes flashed with mirth. Her smile was exactly like Noah's, and her skin tone came from him too.

'I love you, Quinnie-mom,' she said.

Noah rushed in.

'Princess, are you sure you want to marry Andrew? Your old man can call it all off. I'm only forty after all,'

Both Beth and Quinn laughed at Noah and Beth linked arms with him, ready to walk down the aisle.

Quinn wiped a tear from her eye and watched Beth's retreating figure.

Epilogue

Noelle and Violet sat around Quinn's Christmas tree. Beth sat in a chair next to Quinn, who was telling her grandchildren a story.

Beth smiled at her three parents, her husband and her children. Quinn had married Finn, a tall brown haired man she met in Paris when she was twenty seven and Beth had been an eleven year old bridesmaid at their wedding. Finn was sitting on the floor with Brittany and Santana, all of them sharing a joke.

Beth was home, and Beth was happy.

It was beautiful.

The End

Do you guys want a sequel or anything? Please review! I love reviews, they make my day!


End file.
